Genesis 1
1 In the beginning came the heavens and the earth. 2 The earth was formless and empty. Darkness was on the surface of the deep and Life’s Spirit was hovering over the surface of the waters. 3 Life said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. 4 Life saw the light, and saw that it was good. Life divided the light from the darkness. 5 Life called the light “day”, and the darkness it called “night”. There was evening and there was morning, the first day. 6 Life said, “Let there be an expanse in the middle of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.” 7 Life made the expanse, and divided the waters which were under the expanse from the waters which were above the expanse; and it was so. 8 Life called the expanse “sky”. There was evening and there was morning, a second day. 9 Life said, “Let the waters under the sky be gathered together to one place, and let the dry land appear;” and it was so. 10 Life called the dry land “earth”, and the gathering together of the waters it called “seas”. Life saw that it was good. 11 Life said, “Let the earth yield grass, herbs yielding seeds, and fruit trees bearing fruit after their kind, with their seeds in it, on the earth;” and it was so. 12 The earth yielded grass, herbs yielding seed after their kind, and trees bearing fruit, with their seeds in it, after their kind; and Life saw that it was good. 13 There was evening and there was morning, a third day. 14 Life said, “Let there be lights in the expanse of the sky to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs to mark seasons, days, and years; 15 and let them be for lights in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth;” and it was so. 16 Life made the two great lights: the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night. it also made the stars. 17 Life set them in the expanse of the sky to give light to the earth, 18 and to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness. Life saw that it was good. 19 There was evening and there was morning, a fourth day. 20 Life said, “Let the waters abound with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth in the open expanse of the sky.” 21 Life created the large sea creatures and every living creature that moves, with which the waters swarmed, after their kind, and every winged bird after its kind. Life saw that it was good. 22 Life blessed them, saying, “Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let birds multiply on the earth.” 23 There was evening and there was morning, a fifth day. 24 Life said, “Let the earth produce living creatures after their kind, livestock, creeping things, and animals of the earth after their kind;” and it was so. 25 Life made the animals of the earth after their kind, and the livestock after their kind, and everything that creeps on the ground after its kind. Life saw that it was good. 26 Life said, “Let’s make man in our image, after our likeness. Let him have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the birds of the sky, and over the livestock, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth.” 27 Life created man in its own image. In Life’s image it created him; male and female it created them. 28 Life blessed them. Life said to them, “Be fruitful, multiply, fill the earth, and subdue it. Have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the sky, and over every living thing that moves on the earth.” 29 Life said, “Behold, I have given you every herb yielding seed, which is on the surface of all the earth, and every tree, which bears fruit yielding seed. It will be your food. 30 To every animal of the earth, and to every bird of the sky, and to everything that creeps on the earth, in which there is life, I have given every green herb for food;” and it was so. 31 Life saw everything that it had made, and, behold, it was very good. There was evening and there was morning, a sixth day. Other Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18,19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50